


A Hockey Grandpa's Announcement

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Bob cares about his sons, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adoption announcement, terrible hockey shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Bob had a hockey grandpa shirt that he wears in public, which creates quite the stir. Jack and Bitty use it to announce the adoption of their daughter.A second part to 'Hockey Grandpa' but I don't think you have to read that to understand this.
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Series: Bob Zimmermann is Such A Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	A Hockey Grandpa's Announcement

Bob and Alicia’s original trip to Providence had yielded two amazing things, one: Shitty and Lardo were having a baby and two: Jack and Bitty met their daughter for the first time. She was a few months old, and things were nearly ready for her to come home but Bob and Alicia had been there to meet her (after Jack and Bitty, of course). Their adoption process had been long and arduous, taking nearly a year before things fell into place. Once they finally did get her home, they kept it quiet. They wanted time to be as a family before the media got involved. They got three months, which was perfect.

Bob had made sure to wait until they were well and settled before wearing his ‘hockey grandpa’ shirt out. He didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to Jack and Bitty in the beginning, but once he got the go-ahead? Man, he wore that shirt like a badge of honor. It felt better than the Stanley Cup.   


It made sense that the day after Bob wore the shirt out in public, much to Alicia’s chagrin, that people started asking questions. Did Jack and Bitty have a baby? Did Jack have a secret love child? Once the news story broke, Bob took to twitter. He, Jack, and Shitty had a plan in place. Shitty and Lardo didn’t want all the attention on them, so they’d come up with a plan together to make sure it wasn’t for very long.   


Bob found a picture of him and Shitty from the first time Shitty visited Montreal. They’d gone to look for a tree, and in the middle of it all, Shitty had jumped onto Bob’s back. Alicia had taken the picture. Bob was leaning forward to try to keep his balance, Shitty had his arms wrapped around Bob’s shoulders, both were laughing, their eyes closed.  


The next picture he chose was one where he, Shitty, and Jack were in a very intense game of Uno. That one was much more recent. The last one was a picture of Lardo, Shitty, Alicia, and himself from their most recent trip to Providence. Lardo was six months along now, and since she was tiny to begin with, her bump was quite obvious. Jack had taken the picture, but it wasn’t staged. It was just the four of them sitting and laughing, Lardo perched on Shitty’s lap, her hand resting on her stomach. Once the pictures were picked, he wrote:  _ This is Jack’s best friend, Shitty and his girlfriend Larissa. I unofficially adopted Shitty a few years ago, and with their first baby due in a few months, it officially makes me a grandfather.  _ And then he posted it.   


Bitty and Jack let it go a few hours before Jack went to retweet it. He pressed a kiss to Bitty’s temple, “We really doing this?” He asked softly. Bitty hummed, “Honey, your season is starting sooner rather than later. I’m not leaving her at home when you’ve got games. It just wouldn't be right to deprive the world of this nugget in a jersey.” He smiled, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. 

“You’ve right.” Jack smiled. He retweeted his father's tweet and wrote:  _ Is now a good time to announce that our adoption went through? _


End file.
